ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi Sheckler
Lexi Sheckler, born Alexus Jayden-Marie Sheckler October 31st, 1985 is an American Professional Independant Wrestler. She currently works under indy promotions such as XCWA and RZMA. Early Life Born in San Clemente, California, Lexi did not have the dreams of most American women who lived there. Growing up, school was a constant struggle, but by choice. Lexi's mother and father weren't together anymore, and Lexi was an only child. She put no effort forth for her school work, which only resulted in poor report cards. At the age of fourteen, Lexi attempted to try professional skateboarding as her choice of career. California being one of the major places to do it, it was the home of some of her biggest idols. Lexi built herself a home made skate park in her back yard, complete with rails, vert ramps, stairs and half/quarter pipes. She never really had any support from her parents, so everything she wanted done had to be done - herself. At age fifteen Lexi was offered a professional contract by "Birdman" Tony Hawk, and Lexi gladly accepted. After about 7-8 months of being professional and winning first and second place in Slam City Jam's Lexi was in the highest demand, but unfortunately her luck ended when she blew out her right knee attempting a signature trick taught to her by skating legend Jake O'Conner. When Lexi was seventeen, she had lost all hope for every career track. Modeling agencies had sent her back to her home, telling her bluntly she was too fat to model. Lexi turned on the world at an early age however, and that's when she discovered violence. Lexi started training hard, and after two brutal years of gym working, dieting, muscle building and healthy eating and activities, there was still no wrestling agency who wanted her to be signed with them. That was until London England's most famous indy dub, PCW, signed her. At the age of nineteen, Lexi began wrestling for PCW. That, is really when her life started. Professional Wrestling From 2004 to 2006, Lexi lived and breathed for the independant circuit, especially her home of PCW. Lexi had learned so much, including respect, honor, and pride for your opponents. Lexi had started at the bottom and made her way to the top quicker then she had expected with only minor scratches on her undefeated mark. During her time period in PCW she trained with indy legends from around the ROH/IWA-Ms circuit, those being Nigel McGuinness and Chris Hero, two very talented indy wrestlers. Lexi wasn't ever one to consider professional WWE/ECW type wrestling, in fact, she was against the idea of being a steroid junkie and wearing next to nothing while having to strip to win a title that only women could have. Lexi was very anti-sexist, and if you were to step foot on her turf and bad mouth her or what she believed in, you were gone. PCW/XCWA Excess/Round Zero MAX Alliance Lexi has been professionally wrestling for only three years. She debuted into PCW the day of their September PPV "Indystructable". Her debut match was against Storm, one of PCW's minor female talent. She had won that night, after days and days of verbally feuding with Storm and even attacking her before said event. As Lexi made her way up the chain, she found herself bad mouthing PCW legends such as RJ Endeavour, and the ICP who were at the time, commentating for PCW. Lexi moved on to be part of either main events or pre-main events on the show "Barry White TV" brought up by PCW's owner, [Thriller. She had a chance to face Stripes and Joey Genocide for the Number One Contendership for the PCW Scorpion Title, and won. She would be facing the Scorpion Champion, Anamarie Bennett, at the next PPV - "PCW Goes to Hollywood: Not Really". However, Lexi lost the match with a close ending, a mere three count and was furiated. However, that did not stop her from allying with Anamarie. The two had reached ultimate success as singles, and they decided as a team they would conquer the tag team titles of PCW. Week after week they received chances to beat the reigning team of Blaze Inferno and Nunzio, but one of Lexi's rivals, Gabriel Undrige, interfered with their match to weaken Lexi and Anamarie for an upper hand at the next, and final PCW PPV, "Uncivil War". The tag team titles never transferred hands, leaving Anamarie Bennett, Lexi Sheckler and Bishop to fight the team of Gabriel Undrige, Demento and Joseph Pellegrini at Uncivil War in a "War Games" match. Earlier that night, Lexi fought Gabriel and Bishop in a three way match for the Pure Instincts title. Needless to say, Lexi went into War Games that night as the new PCW Pure Champion. Team 187 against Team 138 at War Games was another victorious win for the 187, being Bennett, Sheckler and Bishop. And that, was the night PCW went down. One year later, after being in countless indy promotions, Lexi found XCWA. A promotion she joined once best friend Ginny Genocide, XCWA Television Champion, was signed with them. Lexi has been in XCWA for the past month and has all intentions of becoming the X-Division Champion. She is undefeated to date with only one mark made by Kimberly Dawn, soon to be XCWA Intercontinental Champion, when Kimberly threw Lexi off a scaffold directly into an electric pool. Lexi was hospitalized for several days before forming an alliance with Kimberly, later finding out they were related. Lexi also defeated long time rival from PCW, Sky Giovanni, recently on XCWA's weekly show, Danger Zone. She is moving up the ladder quite fast in XCWA with more accomplishments to come. Along with the indy wrestling side projects, Lexi Sheckler and Venus Valentine, two PCW veterans, Venus being the PCW Scorpion Champion and Lexi being the PCW Pure Champion, put their differences aside for now to open up an independant circuit fed based in Japan, Round ZERO Max Alliance. The two had the old bloodied PCW ring as well as the guardrails and Pure title shipped to Japan, where it would be further used for their weekly dvd tapings. RZMA has signed talent so far like Gavin Masterson and Dillon Durst, as well as younger sister of Jimmy Rave, Beckie Rave. Both Lexi and Venus hope that their Japanese federation will do well in the near future, and will do anything to make sure their talent is the best indy entertainment you will find. The Tape Scandal In 2006, Lexi Sheckler found herself in a situation which saw her make multiple passes at Gabriel Undrige. Gabriel at the time had been involved with the Island of Misfits which included Demento and Satine. The fans had seen that Satine and Gabriel were indeed in the romantic kind of relationship, but that was something Lexi could stop, and she would, and did. Lexi beat Satine senseless along with the Island of Misfits when Lexi took a vial of Satine's blood and wore it around her neck, giving Satine a vial of Lexi's own blood, crushing it over her. Gabriel and Lexi did infact respect each other's abilities but it would appear the two hated each other. After PCW's last PPV, Uncivil War, Anamarie Bennett and Lexi had gone to a bar to celebrate their winnings, only to confront Gabriel himself sitting alone having a drink. It appeared that Gabriel and Lexi, both intoxicated, left the bar that night together. Sources say they were indeed aware of what was going on, seeing as both parties can hold a large amount of alcohol before extremely intoxicated. Venus Valentine was the one who released the initial "tape" of the two in 2007. Filming it herself alongside The Feral Beast, who was the first Pure Champion of PCW. The tape was released to Venus and Lexi's Japan federation, RZMA. Championships and Accomplishments :*PCWPure Instinct Champion (x1 current) :*PCW Hall of Fame Inductee :*Slam City Jam 2000 - 2nd Place Winner :*RZMA Owner (w/Venus Valentine) Noteable Allies :*Anamarie Bennett :*Venus Valentine :*Bishop :*Gabriel Undrige Noteable Feuds :*Storm :*Bishop :*Demento :*Kylee Oliver :*Mandy Champion :*Sky Giovanni :*Kimberly Dawn :*Melkiah Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi Sheckler Lexi